FS18: Hoopa en de Strijd der Tijden
|Onder licentie van = The Pokémon Company International |Speelduur = Onbekend |budget = Onbekend |japan Première = 18 juli 2015 |VS Première = 19 december 2015 |Nederland Première = 6 april 2016 |Video/DVD Japans = 16 december 2015 |Video/DVD VS = 8 maart 2016 |Video/DVD NL = Onbekend |Naam= Hoopa en de Strijd der Tijden}} (Engels: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages) is de tweede Pokémon film van de XY serie en de achttiende Pokémon film. De Japanse première van de film was op 18 juli 2015, de Amerikaanse première op Cartoon Network was op 19 december 2015 en de Nederlandse première was op 6 april om 14:50 uur op Disney XD. In de Japanse bioscopen was deze film samen met de Pokémon special Pikachu en de Pokémon Muziek Bende te zien. Een voorproefje van de film verscheen aan het einde van FS17: Diancie en de Cocon der Vernietiging, het liet Primal Groudon en Primal Kyogre zien. Een ander voorproefje liet ook Mega Rayquaza zien. Het was later bevestigd dat Hoopa zijn eerste verschijning zou maken in de anime-serie en dat vele andere legendarische Pokémon een tweede derde of zelfs vierde verschijning zouden gaan maken in een Pokémon-film. Onder andere de Sinnoh-titanen maken opnieuw een verschijning sinds hun debuut in de Sinnoh-trilogie. Flaptekst Met het worden van een pokémon-meester als doel reist Ash samen met zijn vrienden verder. Zojuist hebben ze een pokémoncenter bereikt middenin de woestijn. '' ''Terwijl ze een pauze nemen en wat donuts eten verschijnt er een mysterieuze ring achter ze. Dan verschijnt er een hand uit de ring, de hand probeert een donut te stelen! "Wacht!" Ash en Pikachu pakken de hand beet en proberen deze terug te trekken, maar de hand sleurt ze mee de ring in. De ring verdwijnt dan en laat achter zich een verbaasde Clemont, Serena en Bonnie... "Verschijn!" Ash en Pickachu vliegen de ring uit! De omgeving is plots veranderd, dit zorgt ervoor dat Ash in de war raakt. "Hihihi! Ben je verrast?" "Wie ben jij?" "Ik ben Hoopa!" Enorme torens zijn te zien in de verte. Wonderbaarlijk, toen Ash en Pickachu door de ring gingen werden ze direct verplaatst naar Désser City, de bestemming van hun huidige reis. Dit is voor het eerst dat ze de mysterieuze Pokémon Hoopa ontmoeten. Wat is de daadwerkelijke intentie van deze Pokémon? Welke krachten zitten verstopt in zijn ringen? Dit is het begin van Ash, Pickachu en Hoopa's avontuur! Overzicht Honderd jaar geleden werd de woestijnstad genaamd "Désser City" ernstig beschadigd door een gevecht tussen Pokémon. Het gevecht was begonnen met dank aan slechts één Pokémon. De Pokémon werd hierna door iemand verzegeld, hierdoor kon de stad weer terug gaan naar zijn vredige situatie, een situatie die de stad vandaag nog steeds kent. Terwijl Ash en zijn vrienden verder gaan met hun reis ontmoeten ze de mythische Pokémon Hoopa die draagt, " een ring dat letterlijk alles en iedereen kan oproepen" en een meisje genaamd Mary wie zorgt voor Hoopa. De ondeugende Hoopa begint van alles uit zijn ring te halen, dit zorgt voor verbazing bij Ash en zijn vrienden. Onder andere donuts tovert hij zo uit de ring. De niet al te moeilijk denkende en onschuldige Hoopa begint al snel met het geven van andere namen aan Ash en Pikachu. Hij noemt ze "Saton" & "Pikan". De groep raakt al snel bevriend en ze besluiten om samen verder te reizen naar Désser City. Als ze aankomen ontmoeten ze Mary's oudere broer, Barza. Iets lijkt niet te kloppen aan deze broer. Hij draagt de "Prison Bottle" met zich, over dit object wordt gezegd dat het de Pokémon heeft verzegeld die honderd jaar geleden de stad verwoeste! Een kwaadaardige lucht stijgt uit de Prison Bottle wat even later veranderd in een enorme schaduw. Langzaam wordt de schaduw zichtbaar, het is Hoopa's originele form! "Unbound Forme": "Super Hoopa"! De Pokémon die de stad honderd jaar geleden heeft vernietigd was Super Hoopa! Hoopa's orignele kracht werd toen weg gezegeld in de Prison Bottle, maar over deze lange tijd is deze enorme kracht omgezet in enorme woede! Hierdoor is het her-geboren als schaduw Super Hoopa! De Unbound Hoopa gaat waanzinnig te keer, het roept voort een aantal legendarische Pokémon met behulp van zijn zes ringen! Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia en Kyurem... Dit brengt de stad in een enorm gevaar! Om de stad te beschermen roept Hoopa nog meer legendarische Pokémon op uit zijn ringen. Dit is het echte "Legende VS Legende" gevecht! Een gevecht tussen wezens zo sterk dat het de aarde aan stukken scheurt, de zee scheidt en de ruimte vervormt! Zullen Ash en zijn vrienden samen met de legendarische Pokémon van Hoopa in staat zijn Désser City te beschermen? En hoe zal het gevecht tussen Hoopa en Super Hoopa eindigen?! Het woeste Pokémon gevecht uit de geschiedenis staat op het punt om te beginnen! Maar niemand weet dat Unbound Hoopa nog een speciale truc beschikbaar heeft... Wanneer het weer wordt ingesloten in de Prison Bottle, valt deze en breekt het, hierdoor ontsnapt Hoopa Unbound weer maar het lukt Ash om Hoopa Unbound te vangen. Maar... de Hoopa Unbound ziel bestuurt ineens Ash en nu is het Unbound Ash geworden! Wat zal er gebeuren met Ash? Zal hij ontsnappen aan de Geest tombe of zal Unbound Hoopa voor altijd zijn lichaam beheersen... Samenvatting De film moet nog verschijnen. Onze excuses voor het ongemak. Karakters Kenmerkend *Hoopa *Giratina *Dialga *Palkia *Lugia *Latios *Latias *Kyogre (Primal Kyogre) *Groudon (Primal Groudon) *Rayquaza (Mega Rayquaza, Shiny) *Kyurem Debuut *Hoopa Mensen *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Verteller Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Frogadier *Clemont's Chespin *Clemont's Dedenne *Hoopa *Arceus *Giratina *Dialga *Palkia *Lugia *Latios *Latias *Hoopa *Kyogre (Primal Kyogre) *Groudon (Primal Groudon) *Rayquaza (Mega Rayquaza, Shiny) *Kyurem *Steelix *Dragonite *Diglett (meerdere) *Hippowdon (meerdere) *Hippopotas (meerdere) *Reshiram *Zekrom Categorie:Pokémon XY Films Categorie:Pokémon Films